Cancer is the second leading cause of human death next to coronary disease. Worldwide, millions of people die from cancer every year. In the United States alone, as reported by the American Cancer Society, cancer causes the death of well over a half-million people annually, with over 1.2 million new cases diagnosed per year.
Worldwide, several cancers stand out as the leading killers. In particular, carcinomas of the lung, prostate, breast, colon, pancreas, and ovary represent the primary causes of cancer death. These and virtually all other carcinomas share a common lethal feature. With very few exceptions, metastatic disease from a carcinoma is fatal. Moreover, even for those cancer subjects who initially survive their primary cancers, common experience has shown that their lives are dramatically altered. Many cancer subjects experience strong anxieties driven by the awareness of the potential for recurrence or treatment failure. Many cancer subjects also experience physical debilitations during or following treatment. Furthermore, many cancer subjects experience a recurrence.
Due to the recurrence rates and side effects of current cancer treatments, improved cancer treatments represent a great need in society. Preferrably, those treatments are small molecules that are easily adsorbed by the body, cheap and easy to manufacture, effective, and do not have many of the side effect associated with current cancer treatments.